What Remains of the Day
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Even with Amon unmasked an defeated, three elements mastered with air well on its way, and the ability to restore bending discovered, trouble is far from gone in Republic City, and Korra is bound to be right in the middle of it. As an almost fully realized Avatar, Korra must juggle her budding relationship with Mako and the duties of her destiny. Post Book 1. Multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Makorra

**Summary: **Even with Amon unmasked an defeated, three elements mastered with air well on its way, and the ability to restore bending discovered, trouble is far from gone in Republic City, and Korra is bound to be right in the middle of it. As a fully realized Avatar, Korra must juggle her budding relationship with Mako and the duties of her destiny. Post Book 1.

.

.

.

.

_The South Pole: The Compound_

"I love you too," the words tumbled from her mouth before she pulled him gently towards her to meet her lips.

Korra felt his hand press against her, sliding down to the small of her back, his fingers curling slightly in the thick material of her jacket. Her fingers slid into this hair as she held fast to him as if her life depended on it. She couldn't help but enjoy the heat rising of his skin, firebender and all as the extreme chill of the South Pole air ended wherever her body met his.

This kiss was not much at all like their first. While the fiery passion of that brief moment outside the Pro-Bending Arena was there, the rush and uncertainty was eradicated by their earlier emotional proclamations. Now they had time. Time to enjoy each other without crazy revolutions or war.

The kiss deepened and their tongues joined the fray and they fought for control as they always did. Warmth pooled within her, relaxing the stress of war away to a peaceful surrender to him.

Mako pulled away, a half smile creeping on to his face. They were forehead-to-forehead, eyes locked on one another alone.

"You know you're incredible, but I think you already know that," he said, brushing a stray tendril of hair away from her face.

"I thought that was my line."

"Well, I didn't think you'd mind me borrowing it in this situation."

Korra leaned closer, their lips millimeters apart. "Well, that isn't wrong."

She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. It seemed impossible to get enough of him. In the moment, touching him seemed as vital as breathing; stopping would leave her gasping for air and faint.

This kiss broke, and smiles broke out simultaneously on each side.

"So," his breath was hot on her face. "How did you…?"

"Get my bending back?"

"Yeah."

With a sigh, she dropped her head to his shoulder. "It's kind of a long story…"

"We have time."

She looked back up at him, "When we get back to the compound."

He hugged her closer suddenly, "I was afraid I lost you there."

"Mako I'm fine-"

"But you weren't earlier," he took a deep breath. "When I followed you before you ran, something was different about you. I'd never heard you talk like that before."

"Really I-"

"Korra just listen," he tipped her chin gently up with a finger. "I love _you_. _All_ of you. That means Avatar or not okay?"

"You mean it?"

Tears glistened in her eyes. Was it really possible for things to work out so well? She had her bending, gained the ability to airbend, learned to restore bending, and she had Mako also?

"How's this for meaning it?"

He crushed his lips against hers and she melted into his embrace. Yue, she loved this. Was it ever possible to get enough of him? Her fingers fisted in his scarf, pulling him impossibly closer. His scent flooded her senses with each breath she took. It was so distinctive, so him, and so utterly intoxicating.

"You know we have to get to the compound eventually right?" Mako mumbled.

She laughed, "The key word here is _eventually_."

Korra felt him smile into the kiss, as time seemed to stand still. The troubles of the week seemed to dissolve away and fall forgotten into the snow. Battle. War. Amon. None of it mattered now that she was finally in his arms.

The touch of a wet polar bear dog nose to her cheek forced her to break the kiss. "Naga, we're a bit busy."

The creature cocked her head to the side, before suddenly delivering a sloppy lick to the firebender's face. The show of affection obviously caught him off guard, as he slipped in the slick snow and fell unceremoniously to the frozen ground.

"Not funny," he brushed snow off his jacket.

She couldn't contain her laugher. "Who's the cool guy now? Someone's extremely coordinated," she quipped.

Mako smirked in reply, before grabbing her arm and pulling her down on top of him. They were flush against one another, her body pinning him to the ground.

"Oof! Hey! I didn't have a firm footing?"

"Who's the coordinated one now?"

"Umm, clearly me." It was then that she realized how close they were. A rosy blush reached her cheeks. "I mean I got you here didn't I?" It was a conscious effort not to trip over her words.

"Actually I'm the one that pulled you down here," he grinned.

"Well…I…errr…"

He wrapped his arms around her, "Exactly. But honestly, all the others are really worried about you. We should get back and tell them the amazing news."

"What news?"

"The fact that you got your bending back," he shook his head with amusement. "What do you think I was talking about?"

"Maybe the fact that we love each other?" she said, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

"Well, that's news too. Okay, we really should get going."

"Sure."

"Ummm Korra?"

"Yes?"

"You're kind of on top of me."

Her blush intensified and she rolled off. She stood, brushing some snow off and offering an open hand to help him up. Wordlessly, he allowed her to aid in getting him to his feet. Their eyes locked for a moment in silent communication. In his eyes she saw "I love you," "I care about you," and countless other endearments. When had they reached this point? Everything that needed to be said had been so and would surely be said many times to come.

With a triumphant display of airbending, she jumped atop Naga, landing as lightly as a feather. Korra looked down to Mako as he placed a foot on the saddle. "What are you looking at?"

"You." This time, instead of grasping the back end of the saddle awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She nudged Naga forward, and soon they were hurtling towards the compound. For the first time in quite a while, she couldn't help but feel that everything would be okay.

.

.

"Korra!" Tenzin had been waiting in the primary watchtower with the White Lotus Guards. His orange and yellow air nomad garb stood out distinctively on the palette of blue. He glided to the ground, landing beside them. "Thank goodness you're fine!"

"I'm better than fine," Korra slid off of Naga, giving her a loving pat to the head.

"Well that's…" he stroked his beard, "unexpected but I'm glad Mako here and been able to have you see that everything will truly be alright. As I have said, your bending is just a small part of you and I-"

"Tenzin," she interrupted him with a hand. "I can bend."

"I'm glad you feel strongly on your airbending-"

"No, I can bend all four elements." She didn't even give him a moment to sputter out a confused remark. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and surrendering to the power within. Her eyes glowed and she floated into the air on a column of wind, rising small displays of fire, water, and earth around her before returning to the ground.

Tenzin's face could barely contain the grin it held as he scooped Korra into a hug. "We must tell the others! I am so proud of you and what you've accomplished," he released her.

Mako walked up behind her and he slid his hand into hers. The gesture caught her off guard, and she looked over to him with a smile.

"Do uhh…you two need a moment?" the airbender wrung his hands uncomfortably.

"No," Korra didn't look away from her firebender, "we've already had a moment or two."

"Well let's head inside then and get out of the cold."

The three walked in silence with only the sound of crunching snow beneath their feet as accompaniment. A kind of warmth radiated up from where her fingers were entwined with Mako's. She gave his hand a slight squeeze, causing him to look over.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Tenzin reached the door and pushed it in. The room was still filled. Everyone was there; all these people cared about her. She caught Bolin's eye when they stepped through the door; his eyes flicked quickly down to her occupied hand.

Immediately, she dropped the hold on Mako's hand before rubbing her shoulder uncomfortably. Suddenly, the realization hit her that not everything was so simple. Asami was still in the picture; she hated to think of the pain she could cause to one of her friends. She looked into the room not wanting to see a potentially hurt look on his face.

"Wonderful news everyone! Korra has regained the use of all four elements!"

The room showed mixed reactions ranging from shock, to happiness, to the hopeful glint that shone in Lin Beifong's eyes.

"How?" Katara spoke quietly from the back of the room.

The Avatar met the waterbending master's eyes. "It was Aang."

"Aang?" Tenzin and Katara said, practically in unison.

"He said that 'When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change' to me and that I had finally connected spiritually. He restored my bending."

The room sat quietly, mentally chewing over this surprising development.

"Is there hope then?" Lin stood.

Korra nodded, "I know for certain that I am able to restore the bending of others."

"So that's it then!" Bolin exclaimed. "Happy ending!"

"Not quite that easy I'm afraid," Tenzin spoke up. "While Amon has escaped, we still do not know about his whereabouts. General Iroh and Bumi are still stationed in Republic City and are searching the waterways for any sign of Amon and keeping the city in a stable state."

"While the war may be over, the Equalist threat is far from over," Lin added.

"As the Avatar, I would like to be involved in the rebuilding. I think while Noatok went to ends that were extreme, I think many of the requests of Equalist supporters aren't bad at all. After all, I'm their Avatar too. And, I need to restore the bending of all those who lost it."

"You have matured quite a bit since you first came to Republic City," Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder. "But if you would, who is this Noatok?"

Korra and Mako repeated the story of Noatok, Tarrlok, and Yakone.

"We should head back to Republic City as soon as possible to clean up this mess," the airbender stood. "I am not sure when we will be able to depart by ship again; it might be a few days before the crew is readied and provisions are loaded. But for now, I suggest that we get our rest. There is quite a bit ahead for us to face."

Everyone stood, and began filing out to their sleeping areas. Each paused, giving Korra a tired smile; they all knew that the day had been rough and that there would be time for congratulations later.

"Wait," Korra turned to Lin. "I'd like to restore your bending tonight."

.

.

Korra sat on her bed. The day had been…overwhelming to say the least. She connected spiritually with her past lives, reached the Avatar state for the first time, had her bending restored, admitted her love for Mako, and gave Lin back her bending. Part of her reveled in the satisfying conclusion, but the other part wasn't so satisfied.

Tenzin was right; it wasn't over. It probably never would be, Avatar and all. There would always be threats to face and conflicts to mediate. Republic City was not yet in harmony with Avatar Aang's original vision, and it was certainly going to take an incredible amount of effort to reach that point.

Korra mentally went over what she would have to do upon their return. Restore the bending of many. Reassure the people with a press conference of some sort (the thought of that made her feel particularly uncomfortable). Get Beifong reinstated as the Chief of Police. Work on getting non-benders on the city council…

The rustling of the curtain to her quarters snapped her from her thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Mako said quietly.

She nodded, patting the bed beside her in a motion to have him sit down. "I'd like to thank you, for being here for me all this time."

"I should be thanking you," he sat down, placing hand on her knee. "You've been there for me despite how terrible I've been to you on occasion. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure all this out about how I feel."

"I told you I thought we were meant for each other," she laughed.

"And you were right."

They sat, just looking at each other lovingly.

"What about Asami?"

"It's pretty much over…we talked before she headed to the airfield. But to be honest, it was left unclear I'm going to make sure it gets cleared up tomorrow."

"I don't want her hurt."

"I think she knows that this has been a long time in coming now. We talked at the Air Temple; she knows we kissed."

Korra frowned and looked down at her lap. She hated the idea of the pain she might have caused. "She's had a rough time."

"We all have."

They locked eyes and leaned in until their lips touched. Her eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around him. Being in his arms felt safe; she was wrapped in the kind of warmth no fire could provide.

"Can I ask you something?" he pulled back, cupping her face in his hands.

"Anything."

"Earlier you said that you had reached your 'lowest point' and-"

He paused and watched her eyes dart away from his.

"Were you going to-"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not?"

"Because…" she took a deep breath. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what?"

"…Weak," tears began to well up in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Oh Korra," he pulled her on to his lap and into his arms. "I'm here for you. Through _everything._"

She let herself go, relaxing into the safety of his arms. Tears ran down her face freely. "I was just so scared and what's an Avatar without her bending?"

"How many times do I need to tell you that you are much more than the Avatar?"

A small smile formed on her face. "Stay with me tonight?"

Mako nodded and pulled back the thick covers, allowing her to slip in with him close behind. His chest was flush against her back and he wrapped an arm around her midriff and held her to him. She covered his hand with hers as he buried his face in the back of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I love you," he mumbled into her skin.

"I love you too."

.

.

_Republic City: ?_

"Sir, we've been able to de-scramble the United Forces radio signal."

"And?"

"It indicates that Amon's body has been found, along with that of Councilman Tarrlok."

"…"

"Sir?"

"That's fine. Amon didn't truly care about the advancement of non-benders. Not like I do."

"Should we proceed?"

"No. Not quite yet. The United Forces is still on high alert. Keep our network of communications going and instruct the true believers of the Equalist cause to lay low. It's time for a different approach."

.

.

.

.

_**Well! That's chapter one! This will be a multi-chap post book 1 fic and I have a lot more planned.**_

_**For the record, I am going to keep this story T. However, may the time arise that I wrote a more adult version of a chapter, I'll post it separately as a one-shot missing moment and indicate it in the chapter to better accommodate younger readers, or those that would prefer not to muddle through the smut.**_

_**Please do read a review! Encourages me to write faster and I love the feedback!**_

_**Tumblr: objectivemistress**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all that reviewed. If I missed replying I apologize; I do my best to reply to everyone that drops a line as a registered member. It's the least I can do!**_

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Makorra

**Word Count: **2139

**Summary: **Even with Amon unmasked an defeated, three elements mastered with air well on its way, and the ability to restore bending discovered, trouble is far from gone in Republic City, and Korra is bound to be right in the middle of it. As a fully realized Avatar, Korra must juggle her budding relationship with Mako and the duties of her destiny. Post Book 1.

.

.

.

.

_The South Pole: The Compound…_

The first thing Mako realized when his eyes opened was Korra in his arms. They had shifted during the night, and he had ended up on his back, with her half sprawled across him. He couldn't help but grin madly; there couldn't possibly be a better manner of waking up in the morning. He stayed as still as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping Avatar. From what he had heard from accounts of the airbending kids (who loved talking about anything), Korra was a very heavy sleeper. Deciding that shifting a bit was safe, he moved just enough so he could gaze down at her sleeping form.

She was gorgeous, and he had her all to himself before they had to head back to Republic City. He had to resist the urge to run a hand down her body because he hated the idea of waking her up more than not being able to enjoy her.

The blackout curtains were drawn tightly against the window, but a few beams of light peered around the edges. The light cycle of the South Pole threw him off; it was impossible to tell the time of day by light alone. Was it early? This thought was his inclination as he typically rose with the sun. Or was it late and they had slept in? If this were the case, would others have noticed their sleeping arrangements?

"I know you're awake," Korra whispered, rolling over languidly so they were chest to chest.

"How long have you been up?"

She yawned, "Not long. I usually sleep late, but I guess the firebender side of me decided to show."

He smiled. "Do you even have any idea what time it is?"

"There are more important things."

"Hmmm?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Her voice was breathy on his cheek, "Like this." She leaned in and met his lips for a kiss.

Now this was something he could wake up every morning to. She was warm in his embrace, and contact with her sent a tingling sensation down his spine. Just knowing that she was here and safe made him the happiest guy in the world. He slid a hand up to cup her face, running his thumb gently over her cheek.

She was the one to pull away, her face still close to his. "Good morning."

"Same to you."

"You know I love you, right?"

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Yes, and I hope you know I love you too."

Korra rolled on to her back. "You know, part of me wants to stay here all day with you."

"And the other part?" he said teasingly.

"Get some training in since I can bend again."

He nodded. Of course she needed to bend. Her ability to use all four elements was ingrained into her person, just as firebending was an essential part of him. He remembered immediately after the fall of Amon how empty she seemed. She had been a shell of her former self. He had no way of truly understanding what she felt like; he hadn't been one of the unlucky ones to lose their bending. Mako was in her debt for that.

"Are you hungry because we should probably-"

She silenced him with a firm kiss. Well, how could he complain to that? He kissed her back with equal fervor. The kiss didn't last long much to his dismay.

"I'm starving," she smiled.

"Then we should get up."

"Right."

Neither made even the slightest motion. They lay there contentedly, eyes locked. Their words had clearly not represented the same intention their inert bodies exhibited.

"Shouldn't we be…?"

"Probably."

They both laughed. He watched the joy reach her blue eyes as the lit up and lightened a shade or two. Agni, he could get lost in those eyes so easily.

"This is going to be a process, isn't it?" Mako sat up a bit, pulling her with him.

"Looks like it!"

Eventually, the couple rolled out of bed. They took their time, stretching and stealing kisses often along the way. He couldn't honestly recall being so happy at any point in his life. They bundled back up, and he pulled his scarf high up around his neck to ward off the cold. Hand in hand they walked to the main building of the compound that housed the main dining area.

The South Pole morning was clear and bright, the sun reflecting off the pure white snow. Mako had to squint and shield his eyes to make out the defining features of the land. Together, they pushed through the main doors, closing it securely behind them, locking out the cold.

By the looks of it, just about all of those who had travelled from Republic City were awake and enjoying the traditional South Pole fare. He noticed Bolin and Asami at a table off to the side; his little brother's face was stuffed with seaweed noodles and it looked like he was trying to shove more in his mouth, much to Asami's amusement.

Asami. Mako couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Yes, he had been confused and everyone would agree that he made some pretty bad mistakes. Despite feeling utterly exuberant that he had sorted out his feelings for Korra, he had hurt Asami; that couldn't be ignored. Even though his feelings for the Sato heiress were not even close to the degree that he felt for the Avatar, he still cared about her wellbeing and her feelings. She was his friend, and he wanted to keep it that way if at all possible; and he desperately hoped it was.

Their chat before they parted ways during the battle really hadn't been enough. He made a mental note to have a serious conversation with her to make sure everything was sorted out.

"Did I say I was starving?" Korra loaded up a bowl with fish and noodles.

He smiled in amusement, grabbing a few things.

Not wanted to deal with any potential fallout on the matter in the dining hall, he steered Korra away from that side of the room.

"Let's sit with Tenzin," she said, now pulling him by the hand towards the table of airbenders.

"Ah Korra-" Tenzin began, but stopped abruptly when the Avatar began shoveling food into her mouth.

"Sorry," she said, mouth full. "I'm just so hungry!"

"Imma Awvatar too!" Meelo screamed, diving face first at what remained of his breakfast.

The scowl that set in on the airbending master's face barely concealed the look of horror underneath. "No Meelo, that isn't how we eat!"

Korra laughed, wiping her mouth clean. "I just wanted to check in with you and let you know I was going to go train for a while today."

"Well that certainly sounds like an excellent idea," he didn't miss a beat as he pulled his son from the bowl and handed the boy a napkin. "If you would like, I would certainly be willing to aid you in your airbending training today."

She bowed her head. "That would be perfect." She turned to Mako. "Up for some sparring later? I need to get back on my firebending game."

His eyes lit up at the proposition. "That would be fantastic."

"Well then I'm going to go mediate for a while," she stood. "Catch you later cool guy," she dropped a kiss to his cheek.

Tenzin looked straight at Mako. "So you are Korra are…"

"Yes."

"I am very happy for you both," he stroked his beard, "however, I will remind you that as Avatar, there are duties that Korra must shoulder. I ask you to remember this if things ever become…trying."

He nodded. "I will. And if you would excuse me, I have some matters I would like to attend to today."

.

.

Compared to the last week, the day had been uneventful, but by no means easy. Mako found a quiet corner of the compound himself to train, and then sparred with Korra when she returned from her meditation.

She wasn't rusty at all from her loss in bending, if anything she was an even more dangerous sparring partner because of her determination to place that even behind her more completely. She was extra aggressive, throwing fire at him at a ridiculous pace. He had to focus most of his energy on dodging and blocking her blows to avoid being knocked down. But that was over, as Mako was forced to yield to a very smug Korra.

He was now alone outside, walking along the top of the compound's wall. Yes, the view from the height was amazing, but that wasn't the reason he was here. He caught of glimpse of Asami enjoying the very same view from below and realized that there was no better time than now to get a private word in with her.

"Asami?" he didn't want to startle her.

"Oh hey there…" her arms were crossed.

"We need to talk, don't we?"

"Yeah…we aren't together anymore, are we?" she said, looking a bit hurt.

Mako nodded, "I'm so sorry. None of what I've done has been fair to you. I'm sorry for all of the pain you've had to endure because of me."

She nodded, her lips tightening into a thin line.

"I was convinced that if we could get through the Equalist threat and protect those that I care about that all the personal issues would work themselves out easily, but I was wrong. Asami, I do care about you. I've hurt you by stringing this out I know I hurt Korra by being too much of a coward to talk to you straight about this. I'm so sorry."

With a nod, she took a step forward. "I can't say I'm not hurt, but I do understand. I'm not blind; I could see the way you felt about Korra. I just hope that you are honest with her."

"I will be."

"Maybe I'll have to hit you with my moped again to make us even," Asami cracked a smile.

"I don't think I'd like it, but it would be fair for what I put you through."

"You can stop worrying about me," she gave him a friendly hug. "I can take pretty good care of myself after all."

"We're still friends, aren't we?"

"You're not going to get me off Team Avatar that easily. Besides, who would drive the Satomoblie?"

He laughed, "Definitively not Korra. You remember how badly she parked it."

Mako's smile persisted. Everything was working out wonderfully, and a feeling of safety settled into his chest. Everything was going to be just fine.

.

.

_Republic City: ?_

Ming was a man of few words. It wasn't that he didn't have much to say; he just preferred to be sure that he had something to say of worth before polluting the air with more nonsense and lies. He had a hard enough lot in life as a non-bender and heard enough of their lies.

But the man sitting shadowed in the corner intrigued him. His clothing wasn't that of the rich, but clean and showed effort to his appearance. His shoes were scuffed; he spent time on the streets

"That is my plan. The momentum of the Equalist moment will still simmer as the…_benders" _he spat "of the United Forces oppress us. Amon is a perfect example of the worst of benders. He used his bending to lie and manipulate, although we can all agree with the cause."

The few people in the room along with Ming nodded. This wasn't exactly a public meeting; each individual here had been an Equalist street coordinator. They worked to make the people aware of the cause and have them rise up and show the might of numbers. They weren't fighters; they worked with people.

The man in the corner started again. "I know that many of you have expressed concern over the detainment of the vast majority of chi blockers. I can assure you that it won't be a problem."

"And how could that possibly work," a leanly muscled man spoke up. His name was Ba Tu. Ming had worked along side him on the streets.

"The problem is, when fighting a bender, it's never an even match. No matter chi blocking, flying machines, or mechanical suits, one can never truly make it a fair fight. And that's just another reason to despise the benders. So we won't fight…well, not like that."

"Why don't you show your face?" Ming spoke up.

"Suspense," the man leaned forward and Ming could see his face. "I'm nothing like Amon. I don't need to hide behind a mask of lies. The movement I want to create is for the people, not for power. We'll make Republic City a place for non-benders…only non-benders."

.

.

.

.

_**Tumblr: ObjectiveMistress**_

_**Yes, Team Avatar is going to have plenty of things to contend with even as they work things out.**_

_**Please do leave a review or reblog and pass this along! The reviews are fantastic as I love the feedback and to see what's going on in your heads as you experience the story. Not to mention that they do encourage me to write faster!**_

_**Resist the urge to lurk folks! Even if it is just a sentence, it means the world.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I realized that I posted the wrong version of this chapter! So here is chapter 3 again! And the website here has had a screw loose the past few days, so issues for me on that side.**_

_**Hey there folks! Thank you for all your kind reviews on the past chapters.**_

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Makorra

**Word Count: **2043

**Summary: **Even with Amon unmasked an defeated, three elements mastered with air well on its way, and the ability to restore bending discovered, trouble is far from gone in Republic City, and Korra is bound to be right in the middle of it. As an almost fully realized Avatar, Korra must juggle her budding relationship with Mako and the duties of her destiny. Post Book 1.

.

.

.

.

_The South Pole: The Compound_

Despite what many people thought, Bolin wasn't oblivious. Okay, so maybe he was a bit naïve and sometimes he could overlook details, but oblivious was taking it just a bit to far for his taste. So when the earthbender saw Asami hunched in a quiet corner outside, shoulders shaking with what looked like sobs, he didn't overlook it.

By now, it had been a few days since Korra had regained her bending. The Avatar occupied her time with meditation, training, and Mako. And of course, there was that awesome snowball fight they had. The ship that had brought them here was just about prepared to depart and just needed a few more supplies loaded as the ship was taking part of the usual shipment that passed from the South Pole through Republic City and from there to the Nations.

Being the fantastic earthbender he was, he offered to lend a hand hauling crates and boxes. He stopped the current crate he was pushing along with earth and dropped his arms to his sides, looking over to where Asami sat.

Of course she was upset. Well first, there was her father and his Equalist stuff he had going on. Losing parents was always tough, but to have it happen like that? Terrible stuff that was.

And then there was Mako. Yes, Bolin knew how it felt to not have the person you like feel the same way back. When Korra kissed Mako that first time outside the Pro Bending Arena…yeah that didn't feel good. And Asami knew about that kiss (not like it was his fault at all he told her the truth), and it was obvious even to him that she could see the two growing closer together, and not in the "just friends" way.

He walked slowly over, pulling the collar of the borrowed water tribe jacket a bit higher up to ward off the wind that kicked up a bit. He knew he wasn't always the best at comforting people, (usually Mako was the one comforting him), but he also knew it was better to have someone than to suffer alone.

"Asami?"

"Is that…" she whipped her eyes, "Bolin?"

He sat down beside her with a nod. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Her voice was strained.

"Ummm, I don't think that crying out here alone is exactly fine. But that's just me, we all have different definitions and whatnot."

She sniffed, eyes trained down on her lap. "I'm tougher than this."

"Tougher than what?" he gave her a friendly nudge. "I mean come on! You're like one of the toughest people I know! Like did you even see yourself working that giant fighting thing?" Bolin added in some sound effects and claw-like hand gestures. "And when you fought all those chi blockers with that shocky glove! Bad ass!"

The Sato heiress smiled at his antics.

"That's tough!" he put a hand on her shoulder. "But being upset because you've lost…people, that's just being human. Give it some time maybe; that always seems to help."

Asami turned, looking him in the eye. "You have no idea how much that means. Thank you."

"Anytime!" he smiled. "Now, how about we go do something fun? Or, I could give you some space and time and stuff and you could enjoy the snow and the sun and the-"

"Something fun sounds nice."

"Well, Korra mentioned that this being our last day and all, she would take us penguin sledding."

Not being oblivious, Bolin noticed a twinge of some emotion cross her face at the mention of Korra. There had to be a bit of animosity between them, Korra being with Mako now. But the extent of hard feelings is what he couldn't be exactly sure of; the two were friends, and it didn't seem like she could fully blame Korra for Mako's mistakes.

"What is penguin sledding?"

.

.

"It's simple! You grab an otter penguin, then you jump on their back and go for a ride!" Korra said excitedly. "Master Katara taught me how to do this when I was little!

Mako, Bolin, and Asami stood to the side giving her skeptical looks.

"Sounds easy enough!" Bolin crouched, trying to sneakily move over to a nearby penguin. The earthbender dove at the creature, but it easily waddled away, leaving him face first in the snow.

The trio left standing laughed, smiles all around.

Bolin sat up, spitting snow out of his mouth. "Okay, I think I missed something."

"You need to lure them in," Korra pulled a small fish out of a pouch she carried, and tossed it to Bolin.

"A fish? I-" he was cut off by a small horde of adorable otter penguins circling around him. "Ahhh, it tickles!"

"Okay now everyone grab a penguin!" the Avatar picked one closest to her, making her gesture easy to copy.

"Are you sure about this?" Mako placed his hands on a penguin, his face scrunched with uncertainty.

"Duh," she smirked. "Ready?"

The trio nodded.

"Okay here we go!" Korra jumped on the penguin, speeding down the sloped at a breakneck speed that could only be the product of some airbending help.

"Woohooo!" Bolin jumped down after her.

Asami and Mako shrugged, following the two down. Now this was certainly a way to finish their last day in the Southern Water Tribe for the foreseeable future.

.

.

Korra didn't know the next time she'd have a chance to visit her home of the South Pole, so wasting her last evening wasn't remotely an option. As the sun set beneath the horizon and most people retreated to the buildings to avoid the night chill, she stood alone at the compound's gate.

Catching up with her parents had been a whirlwind in itself. After the White Lotus pulled her from her family home, she didn't see them as much as your average kid of that age could have. Just about every weekend they were allowed to visit; she recalled her younger self eagerly showing off her rapidly improving bending abilities.

Her parents planned to stay the night to see her off early in the morning.

But there was one person in particular, she didn't have the opportunity to see as much as she would have liked during her stay: Master Katara.

When they arrived, they rushed her to the quarters of the master healer who tried everything in her power to restore her bending. One question remained unanswered from her efforts: where had the committed healer gained such knowledge of bloodbending?

It was understandable though that Katara had been busy. She didn't often get to see her rambunctious airbending grandchildren who loved playing with her hair loopies and having her waterbend snowmen. And on top of that usual fare, it was her first time seeing the newborn Rohan.

Tonight, as Korra walked towards the waterbender's quarters, she didn't seek healing; she needed advice and answers. She had no illusions that the situation that she was soon to face in Republic City was too much for her to face on her own. With the support of Tenzin, Lin, and her friends, she knew that she certainly wasn't alone. But she also knew, especially after being the target of Tarrlok's manipulative ploys that she would be looked to for wisdom and strength in the time of rebuilding.

She ascended the steps and knocked lightly on the door. "Master Katara? It's me, Korra."

It took a few moments before the door opened. "Ah Korra, I was wondering if you'd come to say goodbye. Come in."

She bowed her head in respect. "Thank you very much." She walked in, and took a seat.

"What can I do for you this evening?"

"I need advice."

"I see…" Katara poured two cups of tea.

"I just feel like all of this, I mean what I will have to help fix in Republic City, is a lot more complicated then it seems."

"Go on," she handed a filled cup to the Avatar.

"I think a lot of the non-benders that aligned with the Equalists had were right. There are benders that use their abilities just to take advantage of others weaker than them. Does being a non-bender really put you at that big of a disadvantage?"

The waterbending master nodded, confirming that she had heard. She took a few moments, thoughtfully sipping at her tea. "It is always difficult to put ourselves in a mindset that we have never ourselves had. But, I think we must all realize that as a non-bender, the world isn't designed for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are many jobs that only benders can have. How does Republic City get its power?"

"Lightning benders…"

"Someone who cannot bend is viewed as 'less than' by those that can, and you are surrounded by people that may have a sort of invisible power over you."

Korra bowed her head, "I-I never thought of it that way before."

"The anger and feelings that started the Equalist movement and tore your city apart are still there; they only no longer have a leader," Katara put a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Unfortunately, the solution to Amon is not the solution to quelling these feelings and fostering new understanding."

"What should I do then? I don't know the solution and I have no idea what to do," frustration crept into her voice.

"I don't know…but there is one thing that I do know."

The Avatar perked up at his, looking the waterbender in the eye.

"You will find a solution. You alone are a smart girl, and you must not forget that you also have the guidance of all the Avatars before you to help."

Korra smiled, some of her uncertainty fading.

"The job of the Avatar is to keep balance in the world. For Aang, it was to keep balance between the four nations. For you, it is to create a lasting balance between all peoples, bending or not."

"Thank you. I think I understand now."

"We all need another perspective to be sure we are seeing a situation in the truest possible light. That is why we have friends." Katara checked on the teapot. "Will that be all for tonight."

"One more thing…" Korra finished off her tea. "Where did you learn so much about bloodbending?"

"I think that's a story for another time."

She nodded in understanding, and stood to catch the waterbender in a hug. "I'm going to miss you. You really need to get to Republic City sometime."

"I'll do my best."

.

.

_Republic City: United Forces Temporary Command Center_

General Iroh was a man of high expectations. He ran a tight ship, he expected excellent conduct, and he didn't take "good enough" as success for any of his assignments. Things needed to be done to the best of his possible ability; nothing less was honorable.

"Status update on the chi blockers," he looked at the control center map of the city.

"Based on our estimates of Amon's force, we have apprehended approximately 75% of all chi blockers. Our intelligence officers believe that about 10% of the whole force would have fled in the wake of their leader's loss, leaving 15% of the force left."

"And what strides are we making in their capture?"

The officer nodded. "Progress is happening. All remaining loose chi blockers are not engaging in combat. Rather, they have either returned to their original identities, or are hiding underground. Our intelligence officers are working on weeding out chi blockers but are not getting optimal cooperation for the populace."

Iroh frowned in thought. "How about city control?"

Pointing to the map, the officer spoke. "All areas are under control, with General Bumi's force controlling the north, and ours in the south."

"Go ahead and lift the mandatory curfews. What about construction?"

"We have not been able to proceed on the large scale without any contact with the governing council."

"Inform private property owners that the can hire contractors at a rate that will be subsidized by Republic City."

"Yes sir," he saluted.

"That is all for now," Iroh looked back over the map.

The city seemed to be doing well, almost too well in fact.

.

.

.

.

_**Tumblr: ObjectiveMistress**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Things should really heat up as the Krew gets back in Republic City to deal with the real aftermath. **_

_**If you're reading this on Tumblr, pass this along through a reblog!**_

_**Please resist the urge to lurk! Leave a review if you want to favorite or follow the story. I love the feedback and it's great to hear from you all.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The site was a bit screwy when I posted the last chapter, so make sure that you've read Chapter 3 (and reviewing :D) before reading this one.**_

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Makorra

**Word Count: **

**Summary: **Even with Amon unmasked an defeated, three elements mastered with air well on its way, and the ability to restore bending discovered, trouble is far from gone in Republic City, and Korra is bound to be right in the middle of it. As an almost fully realized Avatar, Korra must juggle her budding relationship with Mako and the duties of her destiny. Post Book 1.

.

.

.

.

_Republic City: ?_

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"The Avatar is arriving back in Republic City today."

"And you're sure this intelligence report is correct?"

"It came from the same source that gave us the codes to be able to listen in on the United Forces radio communications."

"…"

"Sir?"

"We start today. This level of forces will not be kept in Republic City much longer. We need to give the Avatar and her allies no rest. Alert the others that we start operations tonight. We need to overshadow her arrival."

"Yes sir!"

.

_En Route to Republic City_

Korra had never been more thankful than now that the journey by ship from the South Pole to Republic City was almost finished. She'd taken the journey twice before, and, as with this trip, monotony seemed to set in after the initial few hours' worth of excitement faded. Unlike her first trip, in which she stowed away down below, the group was accommodated in quarters close to the top.

While she was in no condition to enjoy it on the trip to the South Pole, the view from the top of the ship was truly fantastic. As a waterbender she always felt a strong affinity for the ocean and its seemingly limitless volume of water. It's power of presence washed over her like waves. She couldn't even really imagine what it would have been like to live the rest of her life.

Losing one's bending was like death. So what was it truly like to live in a world that viewed bending loss in such a manner as a non-bender? Korra really didn't understand, but she'd have to if she were going to help build the city up to its full potential.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Mako approached, moving to stand close behind her, his chest against her back.

"No," her eyes were trained on the horizon. "Just enjoying the view."

She felt his arms wrap around her midsection and she covered his hands in hers and leaned back into his embrace. Mako was solid. He was here for her and he was someone she didn't have to be the Avatar around; she could just be herself.

"I wanted to see Republic City emerge over the horizon," she admitted. "It's funny, I haven't spent much time there compared to all my training in the South Pole…but it has begun to feel like another home."

He nodded against her. "It's my only home. The place at the Pro-Bending Arena was our first place that was…ours."

"You'll probably be able to move back in once they finish all the repairs."

"I don't know…" uncertainty laced his voice. "Pro-Bending seems pretty insignificant after all the stuff we've been involved with lately."

"Maybe that's the best reason to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Just to do something just for fun you know?" Korra turned around just enough in his arms so she could turn her head and look him in the eye. "All this Equalist business is over. You'll be able to focus on other things."

"Any suggestions?" he said playfully.

"I can think of a few…" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Mmmm," Mako leaned in and captured his lips in hers.

The wind from the open sea whipped up around them.

"Who knows," she whispered, "maybe once I get Tahno and the rest of the Wolfbat's bending restored we can get a fair rematch."

"Think you could just leave that sly jerk's bending wherever it went?" he half joked, his dislike for the arrogant waterbender barely concealed.

"I don't think so," she smiled, running her fingers through his hair just for fun.

"Does anyone have any idea how many people Amon took bending from?"

Korra winced, pulled from the momentary happy sanctuary where only she and Mako existed. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out somehow."

He seemed to sense the stress rising up within her, and began to run her shoulders sweetly. "That's not something you can worry about now. Look," he directed her attention to the horizon, "you can begin to see the city."

She looked up, and sure enough, the tips of the metropolis' tallest buildings peaking up over the sea. As the ship chugged closer and closer, they seemed to rise out of the sea; a sunken city resurfacing to face its fate. Fog slightly obscured the city leaving it hazily shrouded.

"It looks so peaceful from far away," she said, half to herself.

"It'll be peaceful close up soon enough."

"I hope so…"

She turned fully around in his arms, his golden eyes capturing her in their endless intricacy. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't a good one. This wasn't really anything worth mentioning; it was nothing to bother him with during this private, quiet moment (which they didn't get as often as she would have preferred). So she wanted to savor the moment and drink in the calm of it.

"Korra what are you-"

A single finger to his lips effectively quieted him. "Lets just enjoy this."

His brows furrowed, but he nodded. Concern flickered over his face and disappeared as soon as it appeared; she knew him and his details so well already.

"Korra!" Tenzin broke the silence. So much for a nice moment. "I'm sure you've noticed that we will be arriving soon. We need you below deck, ready to disembark. We are anticipating a large amount of media attention so you must prepare yourself. We have setup a mini press conference. People are insisting to see the Avatar."

"Of course," she called back before turning back to Mako. "I guess we have to go."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

Tenzin waited until the couple reached him before leading the way. "Do you know what you plan to tell the reporters?"

"The truth. That I have my bending back and that I can give bending back to those that lost it." Her jaw tightened with resolve, "They aren't going to be able to push me around like they did before."

"Also," the airbending master stopped to look her in the eye. "We received a transmission from General Iroh. Amon is dead."

"H-How?" She was truly at a loss for words. Here she was, profusely upset over him escaping when she was wrong?"

"Councilman Tarrlok's body was also found. I do not have the full details, but I imagine that once we fill the General in on the history between Amon and Tarrlok, the story will be concrete enough to withstand nay sayers."

The ship was a blur of activity as they readied themselves for the onslaught to come. It all served to remind Korra how different life was than the simple existence she had at the South Pole. Things were complicated, the truth often concealed, and duty over personal want.

Duty. Even the thought of the word alone weighed down her shoulders and tempted her to slouch under the strain. The expectations upon her were immense, and once she revealed her new control over the Avatar State to restore bending, the load would increase. She could almost hear a dark voice whisper in her ear on how she wouldn't be able to handle it, and that she was the poorest excuse for an Avatar. But she brushed these aside the squared her shoulders for what was to come.

A hand appeared on her shoulder. "Are you ready for this Korra?" Tenzin said.

"Readier than I've ever been."

He smiled with pride.

The door dropped slowly, the orange early-afternoon glow of Republic City creeping through the widening gap. As soon as the door dropped low enough that Korra could just make out the hats of the crowed waiting, a wave of camera flashes let loose like a tidal wave.

"Avatar Korra! Is it true that you are going into exile after-"

"Do you have any comment on the lack of public information regarding the specifics of Amon's death?"

"Are you and Mako of the Fire Ferrets romantically involved?"

She could barely make out once voice from another as she was corralled to the podium. The questions and flashes didn't stop as she took her place at the top.

"Can I talk now?" Korra didn't bother to hide her disdain from the reporters.

The group fell into a sort of silence; the dull roar of excited mumbling could easily be heard.

She was in control. This was her time, not theirs.

"I'm going to tell you the truth, and I'm going to tell it to you clearly. I will not be answering questions afterwards."

The practically captive audience had no way to refuse the terms of engagement.

Korra took a deep breath, gripping the edges of the podium tightly to quell the shaking in her hands. "Over my time at the South Pole, after connecting with the Spirit World, I have regained use of all four elements."

As soon as this statement sunk in, the crowd became frenzied.

"How did this happen?"

"Is there hope for those who also lost their bending?"

"What about a relationship between you and Bolin of the Fire Ferrets?"

"How does this development reflect on the lack of lasting impact of the Equalist movement?"

"Hey!" Korra yelled, a few flames jumping from her fingertips as she pointed to the crowd.

Even that small display of firebending assured the reporters of the truth of the Avatar's words.

"And yes," she continued, "I have the ability to restore the bending of others. I have already restored former Police Chief Lin Beifong's earthbending abilities," she ignored the gasps of the crowd, "and I intend to do the same for every bender that lost their abilities due to Amon. That is all."

She stepped away from the podium, the flurry of activity no longer of any concern to her. She was hustled into a waiting Satomoblie. Next stop, United Forces temporary headquarters.

.

.

_Republic City: ?_

"Sir, were you listening to the radio this afternoon?"

"Yes. And your point?"

"Don't you think this changes everything?"

"It changes absolutely nothing at all! If anything it means much more that we need to get out our message. Tell everyone to take his or her place in front of city hall as according to plan. The display will be even better now. I do love a good show. Oh yes…"

.

.

_Republic City: United Forces Temporary Headquarters_

"So how exactly was Amon found dead?" Korra leaned with both hands on the map table.

"We found the wreckage of the boat he escaped in here," General Iroh pointed on the map. "We found his body along with Councilman Tarrlok. The boat was destroyed by what appears to be a purposeful detonation of the fuel in the gas tank. Tarrlok was found with one of the Equalist electric gloves equipped."

Mako stepped up behind Korra, his arms crossed. "Are you saying that Tarrlok killed them both?"

"That seems to be the case," Iroh nodded.

"Well, he was never afraid to act," Lin added.

Korra wasn't exactly sure of what to think of this. Tarrlok was far from being in the plus column in her book, but he did seem truly sincere in his wish to stop his brother when they talked during his imprisonment. The idea that he would be willing to kill himself and his brother though seemed incredibly drastic but yet assured in intent.

"Sir?" an officer stepped in. "We have a situation."

"Details Captain," the General said.

"There seems to be a protest in front of the council building."

"That needs to be secured if the council is to reconvene tomorrow," Tenzin spoke up.

Lin turned to the General. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"This needs to be handled carefully," the airbender cautioned. "We must not create a situation in which these individuals feel threatened. That is what caused the feelings that brought the Equalist moment to power in the first place."

"Noted," Iroh scribbled a message on a piece of paper and handed it to the Captain. "As my forces are currently the law enforcement authorities, I will have squads move into the vicinity in the area. They will have orders to standby until I give a signal."

"Should we let Bolin and Asami know?" Mako grabbed Korra's arm. "Asami really wanted to check damage to the Sato Estate."

"No enough time," the Avatar shook her head. "We'll meet up with them after."

.

.

The group jumped out of the United Forces ground vehicles and pushed their way through the crowd towards the center. But as soon as people caught sight of Korra, they began to part on their own; whispering in curiosity of what the Avatar was going to do.

What she saw in front of the Council Building was utterly unbelievable.

About thirty or so individuals stood on the steps of the building with Amon-like masks. They were shoulder to shoulder dressed in very different clothing.

"You can't kill an idea Avatar!" the center masked figure stepped up, speaking into a microphone.

.

.

.

.

_**Tumblr: ObjectiveMistress**_

_**Here comes the action folks! Thank you all for sticking with me.**_

_**If you're on Tumblr, like it, reblog it, etc. I'd love to hear via message what you think.**_

_**If this is Fanfiction dot net, please leave a review! I love getting them and they truly brighten my day and push me to keep writing. No matter how short, every review is appreciated and replied to!**_


End file.
